The proposed project examines campus structures, pedagogical strategies, and student experiences that facilitate student learning, retention in science, and skill development in introductory STEM courses. Specific attention is given to how these structures and experiences affect the scientific learning and development of underrepresented racial minority students given their increased attrition rates in STEM fields. Additionally, this project seeks to identify alternative measures of student success that go beyond course grades, as early empirical evidence from a current project has shown that course grades are not significantly related to the skills and dispositions necessary for future success in science. Funds are requested to expand the sample from our original study that focused on distinguishing between performance (grades), prior academic preparation, and the essential habits of mind for scientific work in introductory courses. We intend to survey more than 6,000 students across 75 introductory science and math courses at 15 different institutions to learn about the different strategies being utilized that effectively foster students'scientific learning and skills. Following these surveys, we will visit eight of these campuses to conduct interviews and focus groups with students and faculty to examine how campuses are organized for undergraduate learning in science as well as a more in- depth view of student experiences in introductory courses. Advanced statistical techniques, such as hierarchical linear modeling and structural equation modeling, will help determine the significant contributions of psychological, behavioral, pedagogical, and classroom environmental factors (as well as between institution differences) that affect student learning in introductory science courses. The project plans to work directly with intervention programs targeted at improving student performance in introductory coursework and will disseminate findings via the web. Public Health Relevance: Despite best intentions in practice and recent innovations, the sciences continue to experience high attrition rates, particularly in students'first and second years of college and specifically among underrepresented racial minority students. This critical juncture influences both the expansion and diversity of individuals entering STEM majors and careers. This study seeks to address and expand the unique campus strategies, pedagogical practices, and student experiences that lead to successful development of the skills and dispositions necessary for continuation through the college science pipeline.